


Tell them My Story

by NicholasBlack24



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Journalist!eren, M/M, author!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasBlack24/pseuds/NicholasBlack24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a very well known author with quite a track record of best sellers.  But when he holds a press conference and announced that he is bisexual and wishes to focus on making more books that highlighted LGBT couples, the media goes into a frenzy wanting to know why. The first one to be granted an interview? A small magazine with a journalist named Eren.  What begins after an innocent interview is a romance which should only be allowed in a novel, but now has become real life for this author and journalist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! My friend encouraged me to make this fanfiction and I hope you will like it. I do plan to make plenty of chapters so the nitty gritty might not be revealed right away. But I hope you stick with it and you enjoy the story! Feedback is welcome and so it criticism as long as it's constructive. I know I'm not the best but I try. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1

 

Mr. Levi Ackerman was a well known author. Ever since his first published novel about eight year ago, he made a name for himself in romance and fantasy novels. But he was always doing the stereotypical heterosexual romance. And while that worked for sales, it didn’t work for him. He was bisexual and rather proud of it. But to make sure he got sales, he listened to his editor when he first started and stuck with his main couples being heterosexual. Sure, for the past few years, he had added a few couples on the side that were hinted to not be heterosexual but he was never blunt about it. Until a few months ago. 

 

It was at a press conference for his newest books. He had made the decision to not focus as much on heterosexual couples in his novels and instead shift his focus to couples of the LGBT community. At the same time he came out as bisexual. And, of course, the media went crazy, trying to get a private interview. For the first two months he ignored them. But finally, he agreed to an interview from a small local magazine that was published in the small town he lived in when he wasn’t going around the world for book tours.

 

It was the middle of winter but it wasn’t as cold as it should be. He only had to wear a light jacket and it didn’t even need to be buttoned. He had agreed to meet the journalist, apparently a Mr. Eren Jaeger, around seven at a local bistro he knew about. He knew of the place and usually went there when he was in town for their soups and tea. 

 

He arrived a few minutes before seven, dressed in a black coat, a heather grey scarf, dark blue jeans, and black boots. He walked up to the counter and ordered for himself an earl grey tea that was a seasonal flavor. After paying for the drink he looked around before seeing a quite unique person. He was young, almost barely graduated from high school it seemed, and nervous, very nervous. On the table in front of him was an old tape recorder and a notepad. Once he was given his tea, he walked over, studying the male. He had short messy brown hair and a tan complexion. He was wearing clothes that looked stylish but was cheap and somewhat old. HIs coat was hung on the chair next to him. He was dressed in a black button up shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shows. It was as if he was trying to make an impression. 

 

“Mr. Eren Jaeger, I presume? It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Levi, Levi Ackerman.” 

 

The male looked up, his eyes wide, though he wasn’t sure if it was because he had scared the man or because he was star struck. It could have been one of the two. He nodded, standing up as he held out his hand, smiling.

 

“Mr. Ackerman! It’s a pleasure to meet you. Oh, I should have bought that tea for you. I’m so sorry.”

 

Levi could only smile. He was adorable! Shaking his hand, he set his tea down, unbuttoning his jacket.

 

“No need to apologize. I would have insisted on paying for it, even if you realized who I was when I walked in. No point in having a magazine pay for my tea when I can afford it. So, what’s with the voice recorder? Are you planning to sell it on ebay?” 

 

Eren blushed and shook his head as Levi put his jacket on the back of his chair and sat down. He was very good looking. No wonder his boss said to try not to drool when he went to interview the author. He knew of his work and enjoyed his books but Levi had never had a photo of himself in his books. He figured it was to keep himself somewhat anonymous since fans could be a bit crazy. Oh sure there were photos online but with his work schedule, the only time he was online was to submit a story for his magazine. 

 

“Umm no. I actually use it for my stories. I know it’s outdated and I probably could do it another way, especially with a laptop but it seems incredibly impersonal. I prefer it this way. I hope you don’t mind, Mr. Ackerman.”

 

The man’s lips tilted up in a slight smile as he leaned back in his seat. Oh he didn’t mind. Eren was quirky but a good kind of quirky. Crossing his legs, he sipped his tea. 

 

“Not at all. Whichever works for you is fine by me. Shall we get started? Oh and please, call me Levi.”

Eren nodded, blushing. It was best to get started. He had an idea Levi didn’t have much time on his hand, especially with him already being so popular. And then now the news of his new book having a homosexual couple and that he was bisexual, he was probably getting calls and texts nonstop, if he wasn’t actually being stopped on the street.

 

“Yes,” He said, leaning forward and pressing the recording button. He took a deep breath and started his introduction as he opened up his notepad. 

“I am here with Mr. Levi Ackerman, published author well known for works such as The Deadly Sun and Here I am, Here I go. Now Mr. Ackerman, sorry, Levi, a few months ago, you made the announcement that you will be focusing on more homosexual couples. Of course the media made a big fuss. Why did you decide to do this? Was there a personal reason? Did it have anything to do with you coming out as bisexual?” 

Levi had to admit it, he was pretty good. Or at least he knew how to present his questions. At least for now. He leaned back as if he was thinking about the answer. And in a way, he was. Or at least, he was working on formulating the answer. After a moment, he took a deep breath. 

“Well yes, in a way, it did have a lot to do with me coming out. When I was younger and learning about my sexuality, there wasn’t really any form of media that represented a bisexual as, well, a person that happened to date both males and females. Even the novels written for that “subculture” was an inaccurate description and mostly sex fueled romance novels that almost always ended described as a fling during the summer. Nothing meant by it. And even now, in modern times, the lgbtqa community doesn’t really have the representation it needs. That’s why I decided to do this. That and I was really tired of just nonstop heterosexual romances in my books. I didn’t want to limit myself. I wanted to expand my horizons, grow as a writer.” 

Eren couldn’t help but be stunned. He was caring, thoughtful, and dedicated. He had always interpreted that in his author’s notes but he always thought that he wrote like that to please his readers. It seemed that wasn’t the case. Levi truly was a nice man. Shifting in his seat, he put a checkmark on his first question. He had to stay professional. Moving on to the next question, he looked up at him. 

“Many writers use their real life experiences in their novels. Should we be expecting some of your real life romances used as inspiration for some of your upcoming novels?”

 

“Oh yes!” Levi said with a somewhat mischievous grin. “A fictional novel can’t be made without at least taking something from the author’s personal life. Especially in romance novels. It won’t feel real if at least something personal isn’t added to the story. So yes, you will see some instances of my past relationships in my upcoming novels, as I’ve always done. It also helps me connect with my characters. If we share similar experiences, I can understand them better and present them in a way that a reader can understand them.”

 

He took a sip of his drink, smiling to himself. This was one of the few interviews he enjoyed. He had avoided accepting an interview after the press conference knowing that they would insist on focusing more on the fact that he came out as bisexual than the fact that he was trying to represent a community that had little to no accurate representation in media. Eren had a drink of his own, a hot cocoa and took a sip. He was glad he had agreed to the interview. Most authors or anyone else he interviewed were full of themselves and talked about how amazing or great they were. But Levi focused on writing for the community, a community he was a part of. Eren was gay and he had came out quite some time ago. So to know that this author wanted to present an accurate representation of an actual relationship that involved two men or two women or anything else out of the gender binary, well he couldn’t help but be proud of it.

“Of course, there has been some haters because of this decision. Does this affect your decision in anyway? Has there been any severe threats?” 

Levi paused, looking up. Well that was an interesting question. Sitting up, he paused to sip his tea before shaking his head. 

“Not entirely. Oh sure there’s a few facebook pages from mothers that used to enjoy my work now boycotting it because I’m daring to write ‘homosexual filth’. But honestly, if they were enjoying my vampire Driam pinning Hayley down on a pool table, then they should have no problem if I have two men cuddling in a bed or even doing the same thing. I haven’t really had any death threats but I would be flattered.”

He looked up noticing Eren seemed stunned. What, did he expect him to be nervous about haters? He was used to it. Not everyone was going to like you. That, he knew. But it didn’t matter as long as you had yourself and a group close to you that could keep you floating. Eren blinked, nodding as he mumbled something under his breath. To him, Levi was brave. If anyone sent him a death threat, or even boycotted his work, he probably would hide in his apartment under a blanket. Taking a deep breath, he checked the next question. He didn’t have many since his column wasn’t going to take even a full page. He would be lucky to get half a page since they had to save money and make their issues smaller this month. 

“Okay last question. And I know it’s a very stereotypical one so I apologize in advance. Are you seeing anyone?”

 

Yes, Levi was expecting it. But he did enjoy how Eren was blunt and knew that it was a repetitive question. And he apologized. Not many journalists did that anymore. He kind of hoped Eren would keep that innocence in his career, even if other journalists told him to lose it. Biting his bottom lip, as if in thought, he finally shook his head.

“No, I am quite single. I have dated in the past but lately, especially with this year’s extensive book tour, I couldn’t really let anyone stay. Most aren’t used to the traveling. They think of the months of preparation where I’m in my home town, this one right here, writing and editing and rewriting. Then they see the book tour dates and it can put them off from the whole idea.” 

Eren was staring again but he couldn’t help it. It was sad to hear that he would get into a relationship, probably open up about a lot of his secrets, and then have them leave because of tour dates. He frowned at the thought before noticing the time. They hadn’t been there long but he didn’t want to take up too much of Levi’s time.

“Thank you for the interview, Mr. Ackerman, sorry, Levi. I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule to be interviewed, especially for a small magazine. We truly appreciate your time.” 

 

He bowed his head slightly as Levi chuckled, holding his cup. He was adorable. But he wondered if all of that formal talk had been something his boss told him to say. Either way, it was cute. 

“Of course. Anything to help get a small magazine some new readers and possibly more subscribers. I used to work at a small local newspaper shortly after I graduated high school. I wanted to give back to the small companies, the ones that struggle to compete against the big ones like Time and National Geographic.” 

Eren looked up as he was packing his supplies away. Maybe it wasn’t so bad he hadn’t stopped recording. He had never really bothered to look up information on Levi. 

“You were in a small town newspaper sir? Before you were published?”

 

Levi nodded, speaking up a bit louder, saying, “Oh yes. I was also in my high school’s newspaper. I always loved to write, from as long as I was old enough to create my own stories. When I couldn’t write, I told them, even if no one wanted to hear said stories. And as soon as I could write them, I did, all the time. Of course, I made sure to focus on my studies so I could graduate, but any report card could show my focus was on history and English. And I took nearly ever writing elective I could find in high school and middle school.” 

Eren tried not to imagine a little Levi, or at least what he thought Levi would look when he was younger, waddling around, holding his mother’s hand, and telling her a wild story of dragons and vampires, being loud enough the whole street could hear him. It was, well it was adorable. He smiled slightly at the thought. Now he really couldn’t wait for this new book.

“I’m just grateful that you continued to write your stories and you didn’t give up. I’m quite a fan. And I can’t wait to read your newest novel, especially now that you’re representing the lgbt community. I’m gay so it’s really nice to see someone who really wants to represent us properly and not just sex crazed club hoppers.” 

Levi chuckled, a bit more relaxed since, while he was still being recorded, the interview was technically over. 

“Hmm that or just someone who’s being greedy because they are attracted to both sexes. Or mistaking asexuality for abstinence. The list goes on. Hmm Eren, I’m curious. Since you asked me if I’m single, are you single? It’s only fair.” 

Eren blushed, biting his bottom lip. He was used to doing the interviewing but now he was being interviewed. Well he might as well be polite. He shook his head, blushing heavily as he played with his hair. 

“No. I had a boyfriend but we broke up a few months ago. It was all mutual. I’ve been single since then.”

 

“I see. Well I hope things work out for you. I’m assuming we are done with the interview. If you didn’t drive, I could walk you to your place. Even if it’s not even ten yet, no one can be too careful, small town or not.” 

 

At first, Eren hesitated. He must be so busy. But he was saying that a lot and if Levi was actually offering, why shouldn’t he take him up on his offer? Nodding, he stood up as he finally turned off the recorder and placed it in his backpack, moving to put his coat on.

“I would appreciate that. Thank you.” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

The walk home was quiet at first, Eren too nervous to say anything and Levi too focused on Eren’s blush to really make a comment. It wasn’t until they were about a block away that Eren cleared his throat, turning to him.

“Thank you for walking with me. I’m not really used to walking with anyone. I live by myself and I work a lot so it’s rare for me to actually sit with someone that’s not a stranger or coworker.” 

Levi smirked knowingly. He understood that. Whenever he was in town between books, he really only talked to his publisher and editor on a regular basis. Anyone else was because he needed groceries or supplies to keep his house or himself healthy. It seemed they were both workaholics. As they turned on the street to Eren’s apartment, he shrugged slightly. 

“I understand. I’m probably a typical antisocial author. I usually keep to myself when I’m writing. It just helps me focus better. But I enjoyed our interview tonight. It was very interesting and enlightening. I’m glad this magazine has you on their staff. You seem very dedicated. I hope you hold on to that dedication and how you present yourself. It will help you in the long run.” 

 

Levi smiled, following him up to the building. Maybe he was rambling. He just hoped Eren didn’t mind. He seemed like a nice man and he seemed to enjoy his work as much as Levi did. Eren turned to him as he fished out his keys.

“Thank you and thank you for the encouragement. It was a lot of fun, the interview, I mean. I had fun talking to you. Maybe we could do it another time. I would love to interview you again.”

“Hmm I would be honored. But I wouldn’t mind just a talk as well. You know, we do live in the same town. Even with our schedules, I’m sure we can find a way to see each other again, maybe talk some more without the tape recorder and an article to write about the conversation.” 

Eren blinked, looking down. Was Levi asking him out on a date? No, it had to just be friendly conversation. That is, until he felt Levi’s lips on his cheek. He was kissing his cheek. He looked up, surprise in his features and a large blush on his cheeks. Eren had moved back, looking a bit nervous as well but he was trying to hide it. Eren couldn’t help but smile. It was almost as if this was a romance novel. Nodding, he bit his bottom lip before leaning forward and kissing Levi on the cheek as well.

 

“Then it’s a deal. Next time we meet up, no tape recorders, no article. It will be a date. How does that sound?”

 

Levi had to swallow back his urge to not jump up in the air. Yeah it was cheesy but it was true. Eren was handsome and he was giving him a chance even though they just met. Nodding, he smiled slightly before moving back. 

“My number is the same one you used to sort out the details for our meeting. Feel free to text me. You’ll get a response quicker, Mr. Jaeger.”

 

Eren chuckled and said, “Please, call me Eren.”

 

“Alright, Goodnight Eren.”

“Goodnight, Levi.”


	2. The Phone Call

It was about two days after the interview when Eren decided to call. The two had texted a little bit during those days but since Eren was working on submitting the interview, he hadn't replied as much as he wanted to. It was about 8 in the evening and he was done for the day. He had found out from his editor that his interview was getting a full column. He was even more excited than before for the issue to come out. Sitting in his favorite chair, he dialed Levi's number, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

It took about two rings before Levi finally picked up. Eren could hear some kind of pop music in the background, though he wasn't sure what band it was, or if they were singing English. He sat up, shifting as he heard Levi try to cover up a yawn before finally answering. 

"Hello?"

Eren blushed, pausing for a moment. This was happening. He was actually talking to one of his favorite authors and it wasn't for a job. He wasn't talking to him because he had to interview Levi or Levi was walking him home. It was new and kind of nerve wracking. 

"Eren, I know it's you. Are you going to say something or are you going to listen to me breathing like a serial killer on the phone?" 

Eren jumped and blushed, muttering, "Sorry, sorry. I just got lost in thought. Umm.. hi."

Levi smirked to himself. He was incredibly adorable. He really hoped he could spend more time with him and get to know him. 

"Hello. I was hoping I would hear from you soon. You already had my number so it's not like you lost it. How have you been?"

"Me? Oh I'm good," Eren said as he leaned back in his seat. "I've been working on submitting the article. My editor loves it." 

He smiled to himself, glad he could help Eren. He was sitting in his office, listening to music since he had been working on his novel. He saved the document and moved to turn down the music slightly before sitting back in his office chair. 

"I'm glad he enjoys it. Or she. I don't know your editor personally. But I am glad that they appreciate what you do for the magazine. Oh yes, we were going to plan a date, weren't we? Since I am writing a novel, I am pretty much free all the time so whenever you have time. I was thinking of maybe a movie or dinner." 

Eren was incredibly flustered. This was actually happening. He was going on a date and it was with Levi! He shifted in his seat, playing with his hair. They had been to a bistro so a dinner may not be the best idea. But a movie they wouldn't have much of a chance to talk. He thought for a moment, bringing up a mental map of the town. 

"Umm well this is kind of cheesy but maybe we could go to a coffee shop? It would give us plenty of time to talk and get to know each other."

"A coffee shop sounds great. There's one down the road from my place that makes amazing latte art. They have about twenty different blends of coffee. And their panini's are amazing."

Was he really talking about panini's while planning a first date? Levi couldn't help but shake his head. He really needed to date more. He obviously did not know how to flirt if a panini was a damn pick up line. Eren couldn't help but laugh. He loved coffee and the fact that he mentioned a place with that much variety was wonderful. After he composed himself, he nodded, even though Levi couldn't see him.

"That sounds like a plan. How about tomorrow? I'm off and I wouldn't mind meeting up for some coffee. How about eleven?" 

Eleven was usually a bit too early, especially when he had been doing a night off writing. Levi shifted, shaking his head.

"After noon would be better. I wouldn't want to be too grumpy or look like a zombie when meeting you for the date. How about one?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then. Oh and Levi? I've been meaning to ask you. What is that music that was in the background when I first called?"

Levi paused, shifting slightly before he cleared his throat and muttered, "Oh well I actually have multiple playlists but since I'm just fleshing out characters, I'm listening to my favorite genre of music, K-pop. Well, also known as Korean pop. To be honest, I listen to all kinds of music, depending on the character I'm writing for, the mood I'm trying to convey or what I'm working on at the moment."

Eren smiled slightly. He had head of K-pop, especially when there was that craze about one artist but he didn't have time to focus on it. Shifting, he sat up.

"Maybe you could show me more bands or talk about it tomorrow?" 

Nodding, Levi ran his fingers through his hair. He took a sip of his tea, frowning since it was cold. He would need to make a new pot if he wanted to finish his chapter by tonight. 

"Sounds like a plan. I will talk to you tomorrow. Good night Eren."

Eren smiled slightly, biting his bottom lip.

"Good Night Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Please feel free to add comments or kudos, I'd love to hear from all of you! And yes, I made Levi into a K-pop fan. #sorrynotsorry :P


	3. Let's have a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for the support! I hope you're still enjoying the story. Feel free to leave kudos and comments, I appreciate all of them!

The next day came quickly and Levi was about to leave for his date with Eren. He was nervous but intrigued as well. The coffee shop was only a few blocks away from his place so he didn't have to leave until it was almost one. Over the past few days, the weather had gotten a bit colder so now he had to wear a jacket. Checking his reflection one last time, he grabbed his keys and headed out. He was wearing a black peacoat, a black Henley, jeans and a pair of black boots. He tightened the scarf around his neck before heading to the date. Levi arrived a few minutes before one and saw Eren waiting outside. He frowned and walked over.

"You could have went inside. I wouldn't want you to be cold."

Eren looked up from checking his phone and smiled slightly. He had dressed in a brown coat that wasn't as thick as it should be since it was worn with age, baggy jeans, a t shirt and sneakers. His hair was a bit of a mess since he had been running his fingers through it, trying to make it look like his bedhead was on purpose. He had overslept and was worried he was going to be late. But it looked like he was on time, early even. Standing up straighter, he blushed a bit.

"Oh well I didn't really want to go in until you arrived. I'm not that cold. It's not that bad."

Levi raised an eyebrow but decided to drop it. After all, everyone had a different tolerance to the cold. He opened the door for Eren and followed him inside. Luckily it wasn't that busy and he saw his favorite table was open. Once they got up to the counter, he ordered himself a cup of tea while Eren ordered a coffee with some cream and sugar. Eren had fumbled to get his wallet to pay but Levi stopped him, handing the cashier his card. 

"Please, it's my treat."

Eren could feel his cheeks lighting up as he nodded sheepishly. He would get the next date. Well, if there was another date. Once they got their drinks, Levi led them to his favorite table, which was next to a window and had a decent view of the street. He usually came here to relax when he was having writers block and try to get inspiration. He held out Eren's chair, smirking to himself when the younger male only blushed more and muttered a thanks. He sat down across from him, unbuttoning his jacket and loosening his scarf. Eren took off his jacket before taking a sip of his coffee. Levi was right, they had a good variety and their blends were unique. Well at least this one was. After a moment, he realized there was an awkward silence between the two. He cleared his throat, sitting up. 

"So, Umm Levi, you wanted to get to know me?" 

Levi looked up from sipping his tea, glad that Eren hadn't started off the conversation with the way he held tea cups. Yes, he knew it was odd to hold it from the top but it was how he did it. Nodding, he set his cup down.

"Yes. I'm interested in you. After all, that's why I asked you out. Hmm let's see. There's so many things to ask. Let's start off with your hobbies? Other than writing of course. And possibly interviewing people."

Eren smiled slightly. He was glad that Levi was interested in him. He was interested in him as well. He just wished he had been able to spend the past few days looking up more information about him so he didn't have to ask so many questions. Remembering that Levi had asked him a question, he sipped his coffee. 

"Hobbies? Well mostly writing and reading, of course. I'll sometimes go to clubs with my friends or parties but since most of them are still in college, it's not as often as they would like. That and I can tend to be busy during the night, either researching for an article or writing one. What about you? When you're not writing novels, that is."

Levi smirked slightly, thinking for a moment before saying, "Well I like to mostly read and write. I also like to cook but I don't have as much time as I would like to to really pursue that hobby. According to my editor I can make a really good tortellini dish. When I'm on my book tours, I try to go to local cafe's, especially if there's a poetry night or something like that. And sometimes I'll see an occasional play. Though that probably makes me sound like a hipster or something."

Eren laughed and shook his head. He was enjoying his date with Levi. It was good to find someone who loved literature as much as himself. He wasn't a big fan of plays, since all the plays he had seen were really stuffy and just downright boring. 

"Not really. You just really enjoy literature and the occasional play. I don't see anything wrong with that. I'm not a huge fan of plays but I think they're more of an acquired taste."

"They are. I don't like every single one to be honest. I'm rather picky about my musicals or my plays. I've only been to about five broadway plays."

Levi leaned back in his seat, thinking about another question. But this time it was Eren who brought up a question. 

"I was just thinking about last night and the music you were listening to while writing. It was k-pop was it?" 

Nodding, Levi sipped his tea before answering. 

"Oh yes. It's a genre of music from Korea. It's surprisingly more popular internationally than in Korea. There's quite a few bands. Luckily they seem to have a song for every mood so I always have at least one song in every playlist."

"You make playlists for your moods?" 

"More of my characters moods," Levi said, smiling to himself. "Music helps me write, so I've made playlists depending on what I'm doing. I used to just play it on shuffle but it got quite awkward when I was writing, say a sexy scene and having a silly song like "Barbie Girl" playing." 

Eren tried not to laugh but all he could imagine was Levi writing a very sexy scene only for "Barbie Girl" to start playing in his speakers. That would be incredibly awkward. Levi smiled slightly, letting out a low chuckle because even though it had been awkward when it happened, it was funny now that he thought about it. Once they had both calmed down, Levi leaned back in his seat, smiling. 

"Yes it was very awkward. Hmm let's see.."

Eren piped up again, a little more relaxed. He leaned forward in his seat, engaged in the conversation. He was having fun getting to know Levi. 

"Do you have family, Levi?" 

Levi paused but shook his head. 

"Not really. I consider my editor and my manager family. They make sure I remember to eat and take care of myself while encouraging me to work hard. They are as close to a family as I can get and while they annoy me, I also appreciate them. You were mentioning going to parties and clubs with your friends?" 

Eren nodded and said, "Yeah every once in a while, I'll go out with my two best friends. They know I work a lot so they try to help me relax and unwind. Sometimes we will binge watch Netflix or Hulu sometimes as well."

Levi nodded, sipping his tea. He did like Netflix and Hulu, mostly to catch up on shows after he had been touring or after he had been writing for several days. He finished his tea and got up to get another cup. When he came back, Eren smiled slightly. 

"So do you ever drink coffee or is it just tea?" 

"Mostly tea, though I will drink coffee if I need to get up really early and I had insomnia the night before, or a large amount of inspiration and I couldn't sleep. I just try not to fall asleep, especially when there are press conferences or interviews. You don't want to fall asleep in the middle of those."

Eren nodded, smiling to himself. He was almost done with his coffee but he didn't want another one. He leaned back in his seat trying to think of other questions. Levi smiled to himself. He didn't mind the silence, since this time it wasn't so awkward. It was more relaxed. He could get used to this man. He really wanted to take him out another date, maybe even ask him to be his boyfriend once he really got to know him. He just hoped that this would be a successful relationship.


	4. Is this actually working?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am so so sorry for the delay. With the crazy work schedule and personal life and huge fears of how to present the next chapter, I let you guys down so much! But I appreciate all the love. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. And I can't wait to hear your reactions. Thank you all, by the way!

It had been three months from the first date and Levi could still remember it perfectly. The nerves, their shy smiles, even the smell of the coffee. By now the place had become one of a few of their favorite places to relax and catch up. The two had busy schedules, Eren with his constant deadlines and Levi with his novels. It seemed that dating Eren had helped him with inspiration and he couldn't stop writing. He was in the final stages of publishing his new book. He was excited as well as nervous since it would be his first one that had heavy lgbt themes. But he also had another reason to be nervous. It was a few days before Christmas and since Eren had made plans with family and friends at least a month in advance, they had decided to meet up and exchange gifts. 

Taking a deep breath, Eren stepped into the elevator. Since he knew his place was a mess and that he never had time or energy to clean it thanks to the crazy deadlines this month, he asked Levi if they could exchange gifts at Levi's place. He had never seen the apartment and he was kind of curious. The author's apartment was in a fairly nice building. It wasn't too fancy but there was a security guard and almost perfect heating throughout the building. Levi lived on the third floor so it wasn't a long elevator trip though to the young journalist, it felt like an eternity. He looked down at the box, perfectly wrapped thanks to the store clerk that was happy to help him. He bit his bottom lip, frowning. It had been so difficulty finding a gift for Levi. The man pretty much had anything and if he didn't, he could afford to buy it. He had asked quite a few of his friends and eventually just went with his gut instinct. It wasn't too personal to make Levi feel uncomfortable since they were only a few months into the relationship. And it wasn't too impersonal that it wouldn't be something a person wouldn't buy for their significant either. 

"You have arrived on the third floor."

Jesus, talk about fancy. He barely got a ding out of his place's elevator. Stepping out, he looked both ways down the hall before seeing 3b. He pulled his coat around him tighter, frowning since he was so cold. He really needed to get a better jacket but a really nice jacket was hard to come by and could be very expensive. He tried to tame his mess of hair before he knocked on the door.

Levi finished setting up the table since he figured any kind of dinner, no matter how simple, should be made, especially since Eren had insisted on trading gifts in private and at Levi's place. Taking a deep breath, he headed to the door. He was dressed casually, mostly because he had lost track of time and he didn't want to make Eren uncomfortable. Eren's gift was set on the dining room table, wrapped as neatly as he could. He had decided to make the gift, wanting to have a personal flair to it without Eren thinking he was moving too fast. Opening the door, he smiled as he saw the young male doing his best to stay warm. He moved aside, glad he had decided to stay in a t shirt and jeans. Dressing up too much would have made this awkward. 

"Please, come in, Eren." 

As Eren stepped in, he let out a small gasp. The apartment was large but not spacious where he felt like he was in a museum. It was definitely fancy but it wasn't too the point where he was afraid to sit down or relax. Levi had a decent sized couch and chair in front of a tv, quite a few bookshelves an a dining table in the main room. There was a halfwall that showed the kitchen and a hallway that led down to probably his bedroom, bathroom, and anything else he had in his apartment. Noticing a pair of shows near the door, he stopped to take his off, as well as his coat. 

Levi smiled slightly, grateful that Eren didn't seem to mind his place. He knew it was fancy. The furniture was top of the line, the tv was one of the biggest you could find, a sixty inch mounted on the wall, and the bookcases held a good person of his collection of books he enjoyed as well as his own books. The dining room could seat about 8 people though he only used it for special occasions, like when he had friends over or a date, which hardly happened. Maybe he should invite Eren over more. Realizing he was just staring at his boyfriend as he took his jacket off, he stepped forward and helped him out of the jacket, setting it on the hook nearby. 

"I made dinner but I was wondering if you wanted to exchange gifts first?"

Eren nodded and looked at his gift. He really hoped that Levi would like it.

"Ah yes. Could we sit on the couch to do it?"

Nodding, Levi went to grab his gift and walked back over to the couch, sitting next to Eren. He was about to hand his gift over when Eren held out his gift. The boy's cheeks were bright red and he looked down as if he was scared or nervous. 

"H-here, I hope you like it." 

Levi smiled slightly saying, "I'm sure I will love it. Can I get you anything?" 

When Eren shook his head, he focused on unwrapping the gift. The box was wrapped really nice, maybe even professionally. He kind of felt bad for the mediocre job he did on the gift near him. Hopefully Eren wouldn't mind. He paused as he looked at the gift which was a set that had a mug and four different kinds of loose leaf teas. He smiled slightly and turned to Eren. 

"Thank you, really. I actually haven't tried a few of these flavors." 

Eren was relieved that he enjoyed it and let out a deep breath. He did it! He managed to give Levi a good gift and from the looks of it, Levi would probably want to have some later. 

"I'm glad you like it! I didn't want to be too boring but not too weird."

Levi laughed softly, grateful they seemed to have similar concerns. He just hoped his gift didn't end up being boring or weird. Biting his bottom lip, he held out his gift and said, "You were neither of those things. Here, unwrap yours. I hope you like it."

Eren took his gift, muttering a thanks. He was kind of nervous but excited to see what he had gotten him. He thought it was adorable that Levi had wrapped the gift and kind of felt bad he hadn't done it himself. But then he remembered just how much tape he would have probably accidentally used and felt it was better this way. Once the wrap was off, he noticed a box. He looked over at Levi before opening the box, pausing as he saw a dark red scarf. It was beautiful and from what he could tell very warm.

"I noticed you were always cold and I figured you'd get upset if I got you a coat so I crocheted you a scarf." 

"Wait, you made this?!" Eren exclaimed as he lept up. 

Levi tensed, unsure if this was a bad or good reaction. He didn't want to made Eren uncomfortable but he definitely wasn't going to lie to him. Biting his bottom lip, he looked down and nodded. 

"Ah yeah I did. I know how to crochet and while it's just the basics, I wanted to make something special. I started about a month ag-"

Levi couldn't finish his sentence as he was suddenly pulled into almost a bone crushing hug. Blushing, he held Eren close, biting his bottom lip. He had hugged Eren before but it had never been this intense or close.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Levi. I never.. I've never had anyone make me a gift. And to make sure it could be used regularly, you're too kind, really. I don't know how I deserve to know someone like you."

Levi smiled slightly and rubbed Eren's back. He was truly adorable and the fact that he thanked him over and over made him smile. He could be tiring at times, not knowing when to stop working on an article and rest. But Levi was just as bad. Biting his bottom lip, he shifted, pulling the younger male closer. He wouldn't say it out loud, not yet at least, but he was incredibly grateful he took the interview and gave Eren a chance. He was an amazing and adorable boyfriend and he hoped that the relationship would would out, at least for a bit. 

"Eren, I'm glad you appreciate it. I really do. I was hoping that it wouldn't be boring or weird that I made the gift."

He shook his head, saying, "No way! The fact that you took the time and made that, I really appreciate it. I kind of feel bad that mine isn't as personal."

"Are you kidding me? I love tea and it helps when I work. The fact that you took some thought and got me some as well as a new mug. I truly appreciate it."

Eren smiled and looked around. This was where his boyfriend lived. The apartment was cozy and he knew he could find himself falling asleep in that cozy chair with a good book and a blanket. Turning to Levi, he looked him up and down. This was his boyfriend and he was grateful. The man was kind, interesting, and loved to hear his thoughts on subjects. He couldn't count how many times they had fallen asleep on the phone discussing current news or anything that was happening to them personally. He really wanted this to work. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at the dining room table where dinner had been set. It seemed he made some steak and potatoes as well as a few assorted veggies. Damn. He had a boyfriend who could write, crochet him scarves, and cook. Talk about hitting the jackpot.

"Levi," he said, turning to face him again. "Do you think maybe I could stay the night? Ah I'm not trying to start anything.. I mean unless you want to. It's just, well, I'm really enjoying your company and tomorrow I leave to go see my family and friends for the holidays so is it okay if I stay here?"

Levi leaned forward, stroking his cheek. Nodding, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Eren, unable to help himself from smirking when he heard him gasp. He let the kiss linger, making sure it was soft and sweet before he moved back. 

"Of course. And I didn't expect us to be intimate or anything. I enjoy your company as well and I would love for you to stay over tonight. We can share a bed or I can sleep on the couch, whichever you feel more comfortable with."

Eren bit his bottom lip, his cheeks burning red. He was actually going to stay over. The familiar feelings of nerves and excitement came back as he smiled slightly.

"I think.. I think I would like to share a bed." 

He was quiet for a moment before laughing softly.

"Our food is getting cold. We should probably start eating."

Standing up, Eren turned to Levi, smiling as he held out his hand. When Levi grabbed his hand and got up, he led him to the dining table, smiling to himself. This was starting to become a good thing.


	5. Think of me when you can

Levi woke up to someone laying on him. He frowned before realizing who it was. Eren had slept over and he couldn't help but smile to himself. The night had been a great one. After exchanging their gifts, they had dinner, which Eren seemed to really enjoy and ate almost two plates full. They then spent most of the night talking on the couch. Eren seemed really fascinated with his bookshelves, going to each one and looking at the books he had on display. He was even more excited when he realized there was more in Levi's office and even some in his bedroom. What could he say, he loved books and loved good stories. Eren didn't get tired until about midnight though he tried to hide it. Levi found it incredibly adorable when Eren would stretch and try to hide his yawn. He eventually convinced him to get ready for bed. He wasn't really tired but he didn't want Eren to fall asleep on the couch and accidentally hurt himself. Since the idea of staying over had been spontaneous, Levi had let him borrow some of is clothes and he couldn't help but admit it was kind of an ego trip. No wonder people liked when their significant other wore their clothes. Shifting, he kept his arm wrapped around Eren, glad he seemed to be sleeping calmly. It was only about 11 am and he didn't really have anything planned. He knew that Eren had to leave for his hometown around 3 though. 

He waited until about noon to finally wake Eren up. He gently nudged him, hating the fact that he wouldn't be able to have Eren's head on his chest for much longer. But, he couldn't make him late either. Besides, he would be back by New Years. And as long as he didn't have any plans, they could probably spend New Years together. When Eren didn't wake up, he nudged him again, only receiving a small groan. Smirking to himself, he leaned forward and kissed the top of Eren's head.

"Hey, sleepy head, it's time to wake up." 

A few more groans and Eren finally woke up. When he opened his eyes, he blushed realizing that he had pretty much decided to lay on top of Levi. He just hoped he wasn't crushing him. Sitting up, he yawned and stretched before looking around. He really hadn't focused on the bedroom when they came in the night before, mostly because he was incredibly tired and had barely been awake long enough to brush his teeth with a spare brush Levi hadn't used yet and wash his face. Luckily Levi had been more awake than he was and made sure he did both properly. He had been given some of Levi's clothes including a t shirt that had the letters "EXO" on the front and "Chen" on the back like a jersey and a pair of black and white sleep pants. Levi had changed at the same time in the bedroom. He had decided to wear another t shirt, this one saying "BTS" on the front and "Suga" on the back. He figured they were bands though he had never heard of them. 

The room was decently sized with a king sized bed, a walk in closet, and a stand with a tv that was decently sized but not as large as the one in his bedroom. He also had a tablet on his nightstand and a book that he was currently reading from the library. It was so normal and yet so odd to him. He had a few posters, some more bands he didn't recognize, as well as posters from books, such as Harry Potter, the Fantastic Beasts movie, and a poster for Interview with the Vampire. He couldn't help but smile since Levi always presented himself as mature but then most wouldn't say a grown man should have posters in his bedroom. Well it worked for Levi. 

Realizing he hadn't even acknowledged Levi, he turned back to him and blushed, smiling.

"Morning. Sorry, I didn't really get a good look last night at your room. Ah.. sorry that sounded creepy."

Levi laughed and shook his head, saying, "Don't worry about it. I can give you an official tour after we eat. Oh it's around noon and I know you have to leave around 2 to get back to your place and head out for your parents town."

Eren smiled slightly, grateful that Levi cared so much and wanted to make sure he would be there on time. Nodding, he got up and frowned as his stomach growled angrily. Yeah he definitely needed to eat. Levi laughed softly as he heard the growl and walked over to him, putting his arm around his waist. 

"Tell you what, if you need to go to the bathroom, go ahead. I'll make us some scrambled eggs and coffee. How does that sound?"

Eren smiled and kissed him on the cheek, pulling him closer. He still couldn't get over what an amazing boyfriend he had. He could cook, write, tell amazing stories, and he was caring and understanding. 

"Sounds wonderful. Thanks for letting me stay over last night. It was fun." 

Levi squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek as well a slight blush on his face. 

"I would never say no. Besides, I had a lot of fun. I would love to see your place some day."

"Ahh maybe when it's cleaner, deal?"

"Deal." 

Levi smiled and headed into the kitchen, already gathering the ingredients he needed. He was going to miss Levi, though he understood the need to spend time with family. He technically would be doing the same, though it was with family he chose. His editor always insisted on him coming over for Christmas dinner. He had been doing it ever since he started working with the man. As much as it annoyed him sometimes, he did appreciate it because it guaranteed he wasn't alone for Christmas. He had been doing the same for New Years, but since Eren was coming back, this year those plans were a bit different. 

He looked over as Eren came back and smiled. He was in the middle of cooking the eggs but the coffee was almost ready. Eren had changed back into his clothes and sat down at the table. Once everything was ready, he came over with the plates and two cups, moving to kiss Eren's forehead but at the last minute, Eren grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Levi couldn't help but blush slightly, a bit surprised but definitely not complaining. The kiss was deep but not too sexual. It was just right. After a moment, Eren moved back and blushed.

"Morning, Levi." 

Levi smiled to himself and said, "Good morning, Eren. Now eat up so I can show you the tour before you leave."

"Okay.. oh Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"I.. Well I'm going to miss you. And I mean it's only a few days but I will try to talk to you as possible."

"I understand. Just remember you're there with your family. Spend time with them too. I'm sorry they want to see how you're doing and make sure that you're happy. And don't worry about me. I got plans for Christmas Eve at least. I'll be having dinner with my editor. He always invites me over for Christmas Eve. Same with New Years but I told him I have plans."

He shrugged, starting to eat. Eren shifted slightly, sipping his coffee after he added some sugar and cream that had already been placed on the table. 

"Oh yeah? I mean it's nice that he invites you over so you're not alone or anything. I usually go see my friends on New Years. I still might for an hour or so before I come over. Or you come over. Whichever it ends up being." 

Levi shrugged slightly and said, "We could figure it out when you get back. We could even go out for dinner or something like that."

"Yeah, I'd like that. We can figure it out later."

Levi smiled to himself and leaned back in his seat. He couldn't wait for Christmas but now he really couldn't wait for New Years since he would be spending it with Eren.

"Levi? Just think of me when you can?"

"When I can? Eren, I'm always thinking of you."

Eren blushed and looked down, saying quietly, "I'm always thinking of you too, Levi."

The two looked at each other and smiled slightly. Eren still couldn't believe that he met his favorite author three months ago and now he was dating him. This really was an amazing feeling.


End file.
